


small mercies

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, I think?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: Silver King Isley is not one known for things like mercy.He is known for his power. And it's not just threaded into the muscles that hold Rigaldos hips down. It's also in the self assured smile that graces his kiss bitten lips.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)





	small mercies

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> First Claymore M/M work! I whipped this up over the course of a few hours. Unbeta'd so you may experience my lack of writing ability. But hey you get porn out of it!
> 
> Isley is a transdude here. And I do use the typical medical (?) language to describe his bits. Not sure how else to describe it. I say clit like once, the rest is fairly vague.

Silver King Isley is not one known for things like mercy. 

He is known for his power. And it's not just threaded into the muscles that hold his hips down. It's also in the self assured smile that graces his kiss bitten lips. It's present in the way he glides down Rigaldos chest, well acquainted with the dusting of hair on his chest and where it trails downward.

They both know that he won't try to get out of the iron grip. Oh sure, he'll twist and buck his hips, but Rigaldo is right where he wants to be. He's pinned by his own desire to see this play out, though the focused gaze that sears into him certainly helps.

They're not at all on equal footing when it comes to Yoki, but it doesn't bother him. At least not here. Within these walls they're equals. 

"I know you're desperate, but do try to keep it down."

Of course, there's always fun in stepping down. He stops his rumbling hum before he gets into his 'growling', as his lover so affectionately puts it. 

Sometimes when he gets here he's a bit demanding. Or really demanding and he ends up babbling into his hands while Isley marks him up. It's always good though.

Tonight he doesn't want to bite back. Isley hasn't even bothered with ropes, just told him to lay back and hold unto the headboard. He's good so he listens, he raises his hips dutifully as his pants are pulled off. 

His erection is shamelessly dripping and bobbing as the other man takes the time to fold his pants and place them at the foot of the bed. 

"Lets begin."

\---

Isley is many things, and one of those is painfully  _ patient _ . 

Or it might be that Isley is a smug sadist. His balls are teased and lightly rolled as Isley licks around the base of his cock. The man laps at the drips of pre that make their way down, occasionally pressing his open mouth along the shaft and sucking lightly.

Isley is definitely a smug sadist it turns out, brushing his loose braid over to his other shoulder and opening his eyes. He knows he's a sight to behold, putting on a show of rubbing the head of his cock over his lips. Then he has the audacity to laugh at Rigaldos answering groan.

Maintaining eye contact, one of those hands reaches down under no doubt damp underwear to work himself over while Rigaldo focuses on not blowing it early. He knows Isleys wet and ready, but that's not on the agenda right now.

Maybe on another night Rigaldo would press his cock down the other throat and call him a slut for getting so wet over something so below him. Could probably hold the man's wrists in one hand so the other can wrap that long hair like a rope in his fist to pull that hot mouth forward.

Right now though? He can't hold back the gasp that leaves him as his lover presses onward, bobbing his head progressively lower.  _ Fuck _ . He's got a weakness for how Isley swallows him down, only half gagging twice when his cock reaches the back of his mouth. 

They've been practicing this. Super powered beings can still have gag reflexes, it turns out. But of course, Isley is a diligent and patient learner. And hell, Rigaldo is willing to help teach him.

The headboard creaks loudly in protest where he's grasping it hard enough to bend the metal. It just barely heard over his abrupt moan when Isleys lips met the base of his cock.

Isley pulls off with a quiet pop. "Hands behind your head. I know we can afford to replace it again but I'd rather not so soon." 

"Right right." he pants back, with almost no attitude.

Then Isley resumes, slinking back down to begin the process again from the top.

\---

Isley of the North is a graceful man, even in less than gracious situations.

He knows that while he probably looks a mess, Isley looks like  _ art _ . Alabaster skin dusted with pink from the tips of his ears down his chest. His hands were always so elegant, even splayed over his twitching stomach or wrapped around the base of his cock.

His back arches as Isley moans, the vibrations shooting liquid heat through him. His toes are tingling and he knows his hands are twisting the fabric of the pillow under his head. It'll be a surprise if he doesn't at least partially destroy this pillow too.

Arousal hits hard again when he looks down and notices that Isley is watching him. But fuck, thats not all. His eyes lashes are a bit wet, little tears clinging to them as the man swallows around him.

\---

Now, while  _ others _ may not know the great Silver King Isley for things like mercy, Rigaldo knows him better than anyone. Sees more of the man than anyone ever will. 

So when he comes after only a few full strokes with a shout and accidental kick to his lover's side, Isley mercifully only snorts in laughter once. After nearly choking on the sudden cum that is. 

"Shit, sorry." he says even as the man moves to come up and kiss him. 

He tastes himself but doesn't care, bringing his hands out from behind his head to Isleys thighs. Heady noises pour out his lover and into his mouth as he reaches under clothes to touch him directly. 

_ Wet.  _ His motions are practiced but efficient, rubbing against the pulsing walls with his fingertips and grinding the heel of his palm over his lovers twitching clit. 

One of the benefits to being a powerful awakened being? His erection begins filling back up as the man above him rides his fingers. The Silver King's thighs quake when he comes, and his slack mouth presses against Rigaldos jaws with a sharp gasp. 

"Mmmhmmm." Isley hums contentedly, climbing off to lay next to him instead.

He nods and reaches an arm around the other man. "That was good."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Isley rasps teasingly before clearing his throat. "Round two?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed! On tumblr as goatalicious rambling about Claymore as per usual


End file.
